First Love
by PetiteGrimm
Summary: Gaston charged into the dark castle to confront a Beast - but which one, exactly, needs slaying? One Shot. Rumpelstiltskin/Gaston with a dash of Belle for good measure.


Hello Reader :)

Have often posted fanfictions and then deleted them because I'm awful at continuation and consistency – but right here I got myself a One Shot, which is new and exciting and means I can post something that will actually be worthwhile!

Was menat to be a Crack!Fic in response to a confession on Tumblr about how there is a rather sad lack of them around this Fandom. But I got invested and now I have a whole new pairing to set sail on wonderful, beautiful adventures. Cursoury glance shows this is the first of its kind on this wonderful website (might be wrong, please show me if I am –I need more!) so I dub thee HMS Rumpelton! Umph.

Enjoy!

FIRST LOVE.

"You're a monster."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Let her go, Beast."

"Let me think about that…" A finger, scaled and golden, traces the curve of his sword. Spicy breath scatters across his ear. "No."

There's a resounding twang as his sword is flicked out of his grasp. Giggles escape from a cruel mouth and Gaston, strong as he may be, struggles against the bonds which now tie him down. The table is hard and unwelcoming, the air chilly in the great stone hall way.

The Monster peruses him.

"Oh, don't struggle so, Dearie. You'll only hurt yourself. And we wouldn't want that, would we? No. Not my area, _physical_ pain," The creatures steps are light, inconsequential and Gaston had no idea where he is. "What would cause you to suffer I wonder – a warrior like you." The laugh that follows rakes down his spine and Gaston can feel him now, by his feet, a whisper, a hairs breadth away and a finger by his shin, tracing, curving. Ever. So. Slightly. Golden eyes hidden by thick hair.

"You were meant to marry the girl, weren't you?"

"Belle-"

"Oh, is that her name? She's terribly odd, strange, not really fit for a brave fellow like you – what peculiar taste you must have. Then I suppose it was arranged? No, oh, don't tell me…"

And he's looming over him, on all fours, covering him, face so perilously close. Leather and patchouli and wiry strength.

"It was twu…_ wuv._"

Gaston bites his lip, stares the man down. Rumpelstiltskin watches.

"Have I found you weakness, boy? Would you like me to tell you what I did with her. I took her. I took her from you. In every way a man can. Oh, open your eyes, Dearie, you can't hide from the truth. You will listen to this. She was so pretty in that golden gown of hers, practically made for me, and those lush red lips – just the colour of a rose. Do you remember them? Did they sing sweet nothings in your ear? I bit in to them and licked the blood from her lips."

A gasp is torn from his lips.

"Yes, that was the sound she made. Apparently it hurt her. She cried for me to stop even before I ripped the dress in half. But you see she did look so good in her under things, they were surprising even, quite inappropriate for a lady of her standing. See through, wouldn't you know? Oh, how her breasts strained, red and ripe and just for me!"

The gasp is now a whimper. And Rumpelstiltskin's voice is wet in his ear.

"Oh, yes it hurt. She whimpered. Screamed as I _fucked _her. For you, as a matter of fact. Gaston! Gaston!"

The wizards hands flick through the air, his face a nasty smirk as he sits back on top of Gaston's thighs. The war hero squirms. The smirks widens and a hand comes down to cup his face.

"Gaston… So sorry, am I hurting you?" There's a shift and there's pressure and thr groan is so unwanted but it's done and now the monster knows. Oh, Gods, _he knows…_

"_A Ha Ha! _Hurting, indeed."

Thighs grind down into him and he grunts and clenches his teeth. That evil face is once again above him, so close, inches, less, and a hand grasp his hair. Hard.

"What a perfect find. I merely wanted to maim a little and here I go, stumbling upon a weapon that can kill. Oh, no wonder you became a warrior. And such a strong one at that. Anything, anything to hide this,"

And there's a hand, a golden, perfect, ungodly hand right there and he bucks into it even as he spits in Rumpelstiltskin's ugly face. Damned Beast. He retreats only so the boy can see his sneer.

"You can't hide it now, sweetheart. But perhaps we can make a deal? Hmm… I promise not to tell anyone about you're little secret as long as- "

"As long as you kiss him." Rumpelstiltskin's eyes scan to the right and though Gaston can't follow his gaze, he knows who the voice belongs to.

"Ah, my dear. You've ruined it now, I told him such a good tale about you and I…"

"Did you, indeed?" Her tone is accusing and Rumpel knows she heard every single word.

"Well, I learnt from the best." And he lets the words hiss. She breaks his gaze, sauntering over to the table and smiling fondly down at the foolish boy. He grinds down once again and cackles as the boy grunts and blooms red. It's a pleasing colour, especially against that small pale hand now stroking his forehead.

"Hello, Gaston." There is a slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Gaston glares at it.

"Belle, are you out of your mind? The Beast has addled you, toyed with you. Don't believe his lies." The words are vicious and he's pulling at his reins. "You're to run, Belle, now. I will take care of this creature. I will save you! Well, then, have you turned stupid? RUN!"

Her slap is unexpected. It rings through the hot, hazy air which sticks to him in all the wrong places.

"I'm not an idiot, Gaston. I never was." Her face is dark as she takes the fiends hand and places it again on that dreadful, beautiful place and he hisses and moans under their pressure. Rumpelstiltkin is silent and still atop him and Belle leans over blocking his view, forehead to forehead. "We had so many secrets there, didn't we? We were both is such terrible pain and we never knew. There are no Dukes or Kingdoms or servants or anyone to judge us now. You don't have to hide anymore Gaston. Not from me. Not from Rumpel."

"You traitor. They were right, you are crazy!"

"No lies, Gaston. Not when the evidence is so prominent." Her hand draws away from… there – Rumpelstiltskin's remains however and Gaston strives not to move under his weight – and brings it to his cheek. She sweeps her thumb across the heat there is such a way he's terrified there are tears. "Please. Is it really that crazy to give in to something that will make you happy?"

Her eyes are so clear and blue. Beautiful. Always so beautiful, but never enough. A hand has enclosed his. It's rough, slightly calloused, warm and slightly strange.

"They call it the dark castle for a reason, Dearie – No one can see inside." Rumpelstiltskin's voice is a coarse whisper, the accent, which usually lurked behind palpitating giggles, the accent pronounced, deep and welcoming as he included Gaston in the secret. "Do as the lady say's, hmm?"

"Kiss him, Gaston." The noise in his throat doesn't sit right, wavering between rage and simple unhappiness. "Just… just once. Then we'll let you go. A deal, like he said."

Gaston holds his gaze, switches it to Belle, strong and assertive, the full blooded boy warrior once again, even as his jaw moved and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Let me up."

Belle looks to Rumpel and there is no clear exchange but the bonds loosen and his strength returns and he waste no time in wrapping his fist around the older man's throat. It's the first time it occurs to him – to think of what Rumpelstiltskin feels about this trade. The golden man is still and light filters through the doors behind him, leading back to the world he understands. All muscle and lungs and blood without heart. Just a squeeze and it's all over. But Rumpelstiltskin is still and the light touches him in such a way… Ugly Beautiful. Just like Belle. Just like himself. It's so easy, in the end, to kiss him. So gentle and still.


End file.
